The Island Prince
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen when me and my friends help 3 characters from Barbie As The Island Princess? Well, what you're about to see will show that we all sometimes a confession to make.


Introduction:

Ok so I have a confession to make: I secretly enjoy the movie Barbie As The Island Princess. Now yes I know it's a girls movie i'm well aware of that. Here's the thing the reason I like the film is the fact that the main character can talk to animals. The reason I wantes to say that was because I didn't want you to take this the wrong way it's just here's the thing just because that film is for a Barbie fan doesn't mean I can at least enjoy it. This story will feature the characters from the film I mentioned earlier and you will see how me and my friends end up on a island, get discovered by an adventurous prince, and going to the kingdom and helping them after tragedy strikes. So yeah, I hope you could understand that sometimes we all have secrets we just want to get out.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

It all began when me and my spiritual therapy animal friends where on a boat with Princess Rosella, Prince Antonio, Tika, Azul, Sagi, and Tallulah. The boat they were taking was to their new home and we were invited. But then and out of nowhere, a violent storm threw me and my friends off the boat and then the waves took us away from them. Thankfully, they survived but they knew we were lost out there and they knew we were also important to them so Antonio starts searching for us.

Chapter 2: The Island

Once the next morning arrived, me and my friends woke up and it turns out the waves took us to an island. The place was quite unusual because it was mostly a rainforest. At first it was something we were just getting used to it but once we found a tree, we turned it into a home. During the nights, I would think about Antonio and I prayed that he would find us and that he would do whatever it takes to find us and get home safely.

Chapter 3: Antonio Finds Us

One mornig, me and the gang heard a very familiar voice and once I went to go see who it was, it was Antonio and I knew he would come back for us. Once he saw us, I wasted no time and I hugged him because I just felt good to see him again after 3 months on the island. He was just glad to see me and my friends again because he thought we were gone forever. Once the ship arrived, me and my friends went on board and the ship was going back to his home and once we setted sail, I saw the island one last time and me and my friends promised to never let this ever happen again.

Chapter 4: We Reunite With Ro And Tika

Once we saw land for the first time, it felt so good to see the kingdom again fpr the first time since the violent storm that separated us from the others. Once we were walking to the kingdom and on the way, Antonio told us that while we were on the island that Azul, Sagi, and Tallulah sadly died when they went swimming and unfortunitely they drowned and that Tika had no friends at all so we knew she needed us more than ever. Once we arrived at the kingdom, Rita Gina and Sophia were glad to see Antonio again and once they saw us, they couldn't believe that we were alive because they thought we were dead but really we were alive. Then Queen Danielle and King Peter saw us for the first time and they knew we were also important so they were glad we came back. Once we came to the garden center, Ro wasted no time and she hugged me pretty good because she knew I was alive and that she was thankful I didn't get into any trouble while on the island. As for Tika, well she was glad we came back but of course she was struggling with depression after her old friends died so we knew she needed comfort.

Chapter 5: What Happened To Queen Danielle and Prince Peter Would Change Everything Forver

A few days after me and my friends came back to the kingdom, we thought nothing bad or tragic would happen. Well, and I hate to say this but tragedy struck the kingdom. It all began when one of the butlers noticed that the king and queen are not moving at all. They knew this day would happen so they called me, my friends, Ro, Antonio, and Tika to say our goodbyes to them. It was hard for not just us but for Ro because she really wanted to impress them. For Antonio, he just wanted to be their son who's worthy of the role as prince. Once the funeral came, the whole town came together and mourned the loss of a beloved king and queen. Once it was over, Antonio told me and my friends that we're needed more than ever.

Chapter 6: How We Helped Ro, Antonio, And Tika Through A Hard Time

After the funeral, we knew they were lost and didn't know what to do next honestly. So me and my friends knew what we had to do: comfort them through this hard time. At first what we did was help Ro and Tika because they just wished the other 3 were here right now and at first, they were still struggling with the depression but ever since we comforted them, they have bonded so much better. As for Antonio, he too was struggling with depression but ever since we comforted him, he will inherit the kingdom as the new king and Ro will be the new queen. We knew they were going to be just fine so me and my friends decided to head home. But before we left, Antonio, Ro, and Tika hugged us and thanked us for helping out. Once we setted sail, we waved goodbye and they waved back and theu never forgot how we helped them through such a hard time.

Epilogue

Honestly, doing this story was quite an experience because I had to relieve a memory from my past so yeah this story has shown that sometimes even we should confess what we've been hiding for so long.


End file.
